Blue is a lovely color
by Jordan Whitefang
Summary: Itachi has a sister, and she has a crush on his partner. Slight Yaoi Akatsuki x OC Kinda -So I decided along with others that i would continue on with this. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

One day, Rei Uchiha was walking through the Akatsuki base pondering something. She lost her train of thought whenshe bumped into something. When she looked up she saw kisame. The only thing that shocked her was that he gave her a hand. She took it with out thinking and he helped her up.

Rei: My apologies kisame-sempai *bow*  
Kisame: I told you that you don't need to be formal around me.  
Rei: sorry kismae-sempai Kisame: what have i told you just call me kisame

Kisame cupped Rei's chin and bought it up.

Kisame: Got it?  
Rei: Yes, Kisame-se - I mean Kisame Kisame: Good girl. Now run along...

He walked away, leaving Rei very confused. She decide to consult her brother, Itachi. Scratch that, better go with Deidara. She walked along the halls until she got to Deidara`s room. She knocked on the door.

Rei: Deidara-san, can I ask you something?

There was some rustling and then footsteps, but the person who answered the door was Sasori.

Sasori: What do you need Uchiha-san?  
Rei: Nevermind. I see that you two are busy, my sincerest apologies. I'll come back later, Sasori-san Deidara: Un, Sorry Rei-chan!  
Rei: Good-bye Sasori-san, Deidara-san. Sasori: Good-bye Deidara: Bye-Bye, Rei-chan~

Who was Rei suppose to ask now? She decided to see Konan. She knocked on Konan's door and this time konan answered.

Rei:(Thank god..) Konan-sempai, may I ask you something?  
Konan: Of course you can Rei-chan ^_^ Rei: Arigoto, Konan-sempai.

Rei bowed before Konan showed her in. They sat on her bed.

Konan: So what's wrong?  
Rei: When I'm around Kisame-sempai, I get the weirdest feeling in my stomach... Am I sick?  
Konan: No, Honey. That means you like him or love him. ^_^ Rei: Love? I have no need for such a pitiful emotion.  
Konan: You really are like your brother...*Sighs*  
Rei: Uchiha's do not need emotions. They make us weak and the enemey will use that against us.  
Konan: Yep just like your brother.  
Rei: Well, I must go. Good-bye, Konan-sempai Konan: Bye Rei-chan!

Rei walked out of the older woman's room sighing. Just as she was leaving, she heard someone call her name. Respectfully, she looked behind her after she stopped walking. When no one was to be seen, she continued to walk. A few seconds later, a blue blur knocked her over. She was going to glare at the person, when she saw it was kisame. He grabbed her by the waist and ran behind a wall, hiding there. Rei gave kisame a emotionless look. He shrugged before looking behind the wall they were hiding behind and quickly brought his head back.

Rei: What are you doing kisame-sempai?  
Kisame: I told you to call me Kisame.  
Rei: Ah, yes. Forgive me, I forgot... What are you doing, Kisame?  
Kisame: Heh heh...

He scatched the back of his head embarrassingly. He cleared his thoart before his face got serious.

Rei:((It must be something bad)  
Kisame: I stole Hidan's rosary.

Rei stared at Kisame blankly. He chuckles a bit before looking behing the wall to see if anyone was coming. He must of saw something because he pulled Rei into a small closet. Well it wouldn't be small if Kisame wasn't in it. He thought that it was uncomfortable, so he sat down and sat Rei on his lap. Unknown to Kisame, Rei was a light shade of pink. When Kisame heard footsteps pass by the door, he squeezed on Rei's waist and put his head on her shoulder. Rei tensed a bit by the sudden action and turned redder. His breath against her skin almost sent shivers down her spine.

Kisame: Ok, I think he's gone.  
Rei: That's good. I have something to do now.  
Kisame: Wait, Rei I-

Rei opened the closet door and ran out, her hair covered her face, concealing the blush. She ran past Itachi on her way to her room. She didn't notice and slamed the door behind her. Itachi heard this and walked silently to her door. He knocked once, knowing she would answer.

Rei: I'll be there in a minute...

There was some rustling behind the door before it open. What Itachi saw almost shocked him. His sister, almost as emotionless as him, had a light pink blush on her cheeks. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He looked at his sister, almost disappointed.

Rei: I.. Brother... It isn't what it se-

Itachi put his hand on her forehead, checking if it was a fever. He looked back at his sister.

Itachi: If you are sick... Go to the imfirmary...

Rei was almost shocked at his words. Was he... Worried about her? She shrugged off the thought and the blush disappear by a bit.

Rei: Maybe I should... Excuse me, brother..

She bowed respectivly and left for the imfirmary. Maybe if tobi was there, he could help her out. When she entered the room, she saw a someone sitting on a bed, his back facing her. Beside him was an orange mask. It was Tobi. In respect she turned her back towards him when he was about to turn around.

Tobi: Oh, Rei-chan. It's you. Um, give Tobi a second, he'll put his mask back on.  
Rei: Forgive me Tobi-sempai...

There was a tap on her shoulder, so she turned around and kept her stare on his chest.(He's taller the her). He laughed before grabing her chin and lifting her face up so she could see his.

Tobi: Smile, Rei-chan

Rei smiled softly. It disappeared quickly as someone entered the room. She turned around to see that Kakuzu had entered the room.

Rei: Kakuzu-sama... I think I am un-well since the last cuts you stitched... If you could, please check it...

Kakuzu nodded and pointed to the examination table Tobi was sitting on before he swiftly left. Rei sat on the table after removing he cloak and shirt, leaving her only in her chest binding. Kakuzu checked every stitch to see if there were any infections. Finding none, he went over to the medicine shelf, pulled out some pills and handed it to her.

Kakuzu: It could be from the poison but I'm sure it will go away. Take two a day. One morning. One night. Understood.

Rei nodded before putting her attire back on and leaving the room

~N~ ~N~ ~N~ ~N~ ~N~ Jordan: Yeah... Sounds Bad... I'm gonna make it a one shot. If people want me to continue then tell me in the review. Its not that hard by the way. Its that little box that you try to ignore at the end of the story. You know what I'm talking about. Anyway. click it and tell me what'cha think. You don't even need a fanfiction account to review my fanfics! Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan:Now some replies to my first two lovely reviewers for this story!! ^.^

Potter-Malfoy-Lover123 - I normal don't either. I only do it if they ask me too XD. Thanks for doing it anyways, though!! You really think its good?! :o I'm soo glad. I'm so glad you love it too!!! And just for you and your fantastic review, this chappie is dedicated to you!! 3 I know it just ends!! Its pretty old and I didn't know what to do with it!! And about what he was going to say, Kisame thought he upset her by dragging her into the closet. He also that he had hurt her. And for your other questions, Read on!!

Numanife - I'm so glad you liked it!! ^.^ 3

~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~

Rei sighed as she walked down the hallways. She took the small bottle of pills out of her pocket, looking at them. She frowned, shoving them back in her pocket angrily.

Kisame: Somethin' botherin' ya', Rei-chan?

Rei jumped a little turning around to look at a smiling Kisame. He seemed taller than Usually... Or maybe she is really tired. Probably tired. She rubbed her eyes before looking back up to Kisame. His smile soon disappeared as he looked at her. She was naturally pale, but she looked even worse now. He bent down to her height to look her over, noticing her hand in her pocket. He was going to ask what she had when he heard footsteps come towards them. He gently picked her up and ran towards his room, placing his bed before quickly locking the door. He looked her over one last time before plopping down on his took her time to look around the room. Its not like she hasn't been in his room before, but he changed it since the last time she was here. There was a lot more blue. She smiled when she noticed a small blue crystal dolphin. Kisame stared at her. This was the first time his seen her smile. Right then, he thought she looked Absolutly beautiful. Wait... What? Did he just think that? Kisame shook his head, taking off his head band and throwing it to a pile of clothes on the other side of the room. He looked over to where Serenity sat and saw she move closer to the crystal dolphin. He smiled at her curiousity, while walking over to her. She still hand her hand in her pocket, so he decided to reach in and see what she was hiding. Reading the label, he now asked his question.

Kisame: So what's this for?  
Rei: I'm not feeling well... So, Kakuzu gave me that.  
Kisame: What's wrong?! You ok?!

Rei's eyes widened at the worry and concern in his voice. She quickly composed herself and stared at him blankly. She took the pills from him and started to go to the door. Just as she was reaching for the door knob, Kisame wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down to the couch. He flipped her around, rubbing unknowingly hard on her stitches causing her to wince. He scowled at her, beginning to growl.

Kisame: How does that scare you? What's wrong with having someone worrying about you?!

Rei winced again as his grip on her side grew tighter, also making her gasp in pain. Her eye shut tightly before Kisame realized he was hurting her. He let out a frustrated sigh, loosening his grip on her sides while resting his head on her shoulders. Heat danced across her cheeks, a pink blush forming. She cursed whatever god was doing this to her.

Kisame: I.. I'm sorry... Kinda over-reacted... I just don't want anything to happen to you...

Rei remained silent, listening to his slow breathing. Her hand, unconsiously, wrapped around his neck and begins to stroke his hair. She burries her head into the crook of his neck. The smell of ocean water and sake hit her like a wave. It was very welcoming and she liked it. Kisame was enjoying this, it was so comforting. She smelt like fruit, fresh fruit, a bitter sweet smell that made you drool. Thank God he wasn't drooling. Her breathing and heart beat slowed, as sleep began to wash over her. Kisame put her into a more comfortable sleeping position as he too, drifted off into the deep darkness of sleep.

~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~

Itachi walked to his partners room, feeling like something tugging him towards the blue man's room. He knocked at his door, waited and no answer. He decided that he would just walk in since it doesn't really matter (I don't know...). He expected that Kisame was listening to music or something. What Itachi didn't expect was for his little sister to be wrapped in the shark man's arms, sleeping peacefully. Itachi stared, blinked before closing the door and walking off. He never would have expected that to happen, but if Kisame hurt his younger sister, there'd be hell to pay....

~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~ Jordan: Oooo... Scary.  
Hidan: Your tellin' me.  
Jordan: But it was romantic... -lovey dovey eyes-  
Hidan: Now that's scary.  
Jordan: SHUT YOUR FACE!! What what are you even doing here?  
Hidan: I haven't appeared in this story yet so I was getting upset T.T Kakuzu: Stupid baby.  
Hidan: YOU, SHUT YOUR FACE!  
Kakuzu: -Points to stitches on his face- Been there.... Done that.  
Hidan: I hate you.... T.T Deidara: Un! Jordan W. does not own Naruto, yeah. Read and Review, un!  
Kisame: What on earth.  
J+D+H: GET BACK IN THE STORY!  
Kisame: Hu- WHOA!  
J+D+H: -shoves him back- Jordan: STAY!  
Kakuzu -.-' Wow.... You see what I must deal with....?

~~~~X~~~~~

I know its kinda short but I'm in Kenora right now so give me a break.... -puppy eyes- Pwease? -blinks cutely- 


End file.
